Passion Training
by MidnightStarr
Summary: Max is tired of Hiro treating him badly at practice.So,will the coach finally owe up to his actions once Max confronts him about it? Let's see. Yaoi,HiroxMax.lemon.


**Jemma**:You know,me and Ashley are proud of this was Jonno's idea of the pairing and the plot,but he doesn't like to write so,we took it under our you enjoy! Hiro and Max.

* * *

"Run _faster,_Max!"

Max glanced behind him to Hiro as he made his twelfth circle around the dojo.

Training lately,for Max especially,had become a great pain in his ass. He wasn't getting any slower... So why was Hiro pushing him so hard..? The thought had struck the blonde-haired boy several times, but he didn't want to ask about it.

Maybe Hiro had picked up on something he himself had missed.

Maybe his launch was off...?  
He'd gained a few pounds...?  
His tactics in defense hadn't been so good lately...?

Max racked his brain to find the right reason.

Well,at least one that seemed actually plausible to the boy but he found none.

And as Max rounded the dojo once again, Hiro's yell rang out once more.

"Come _on_,Max,you're lagging behind!!" He yelled after. The blonde looked around him..

Tyson was _behind _him! Why would Hiro be saying that?? Max just grumbled to himself, wiped a little sweat away from his brow, and rounded the dojo again. Despite their track training was only running around the dojo, the dojo seemed a lot bigger than it looked once you had to run around it to make fourteen consecutive laps.

Soon, Max pulled to a stop and placed his hands on his knees,supporting himself while letting out a few exasperated breaths.

"Good hustle boys. We're gonna work on your launches now, so go set up by the dishes." Hiro said, stepping down off the dojo bridge and towards the tired BladeBreakers.

"Yeah good job!!" Hilary yelled out, still sitting on the bridge beside Kenny, rhythmically typing away at Dizzi's keys.

As Hiro walked past Max, the azure-eyed blader felt his coach's hand on his back. Max got off his knees and looked up at Tyson's brother.

"Max, I think you need to try a little harder."

"...Okay coach..." Max muttered, looking away unsure.

And Max here thought he was actually gonna get the first compliment in about the last three practises... But, no.

Just more criticism.

Then again, you couldn't even actually call it criticism! Hiro wasn't offering advice to Max in any way so far... Just telling him 'you're not doing good enough.'

Max sighed and marched off to the dishes with Tyson, Kai and Ray. As he walked, a few more of Hiro's little 'comments' played in his head.

'_Speed up!'_

'_Launch quicker, you're holding up the line!'_

'_That is __**not**__ up to defense standards, kid!'_

'_Max, you've gotta do better than that!'_

'_How on Earth did you get to be a world champion anyway??'_ ...

Max stopped by the purple dish.  
Tyson by his blue one.  
Ray by his dark green, of course, Kai took the red one.

All of the bladers had their dishes color-coded, so they could tell just who's dish was taking the most wear and tear, and who's was getting old and worn out. Not only that, but as Max liked it, he had a groove in which he launched, and always liked that heir of familiarity around his practice area.

What better way to keep that, then having your own colored dish that's always in the same place?

"Ready, Three... Two... One! Let It Rip!" Hiro yelled out, bringing his upraised arm down much like a race car referee did.

A quick flash of arms, and four beyblades slammed into their dishes.

"GO DRAGOON!" Tyson's enthusiastic voice rang out, while Kai just growled lowly, and had Dranzer repeat several attack techniques around the ridges of his dish.

Ray zigzagged across his patterned dish, applying Driger's speed and agility.

While Max just went for it, and tore through and around the upraised plastic obstacles in his dish to make sure Draciel was gliding forward without pertaining a simple scratch or interruption to his speed and rotation.

To Max, it sailed perfectly.

"Max!" Max winced at the voice,and turned to Hiro.

"..Yeah?"

"Why is your launch crooked?!" Hiro yelled. Max slowly turned his head back to his dish. Draciel was doing fine...

"...Hiro it's not crooked!!" Max said loudly. "Draciel is spinning at the same BPM she always did!" Max finished.

Hiro crossed his arms and glared at the boy lightly.

'Oh Max...'

"Well call Draciel back and launch again!" Hiro said, slightly angrily, walking over to Max and standing behind him. Max groaned a little at it.

The BladeBreaker was really not appreciating the extra attention.

But none the less, Max ordered Draciel back to him, and the blade corresponded, flying back to Max's gloved hand and getting loaded into the boy's launcher again.

"Three... Two... One! LAUNCH!" Hiro screamed,Max pulling back hastily on his ripcord and watching as Draciel flew to the far end of the dish with a perfect landing and circling back in front of the blader. "Yeah. I'm right, Max. Your arm is on an angle."

That, for the fourth practice and the hundredth compliment...

"_Keep running, Max!"_

"_Ray's beating you out there!! Push him back Max!"_

"_You should've won that, kid..."_

"_What happened?! I thought you were going to win this one..."_

"_Is __**that **__how __**all **__champions blade these days??"_

... Was finally enough to set little Maxie off.

"Just _what _is your friggen problem?!" Max turned to Hiro fastly. Hiro actually stepped back.

He'd never seen that kind of energy in Max's eyes before...

"Max, it's not me with the problem..." He stuttered.

Max growled lowly.

"Well it must be, because I certainly don't have one!!" Max roared, recalling Draciel, turning, and walking away back inside the dojo. Hiro watched him do so with a dropped jaw. Even Kai had stopped Dranzer momentarily to check out the action.

"Max..." Tyson said, the younger Granger turned to the older. "Hiro man... What did you do..??" Tyson asked.

"..." Hiro was speechless. Then walked hastily into the dojo after his blonde trainee.

"Max??" Hiro called out, walking up the stairs and knocking on Max's room door.

"What?!" Max said from inside, an irritated tone to his voice. Hiro gulped at it, and gently pushed the door open.

"..I didn't mean to upset you Max...I was only trying to help..." Hiro said,his hands stuffed into his BladeBreakers jacket.

"Hah, yeah." Max said sarcastically. "You know Hiro, I don't think I'm perfect, but what you've been saying to me over the last few practices is really starting to piss me off!" He said.

"Wha... What do you mean??" Hiro questioned.

"How can you say that?!" Max bit back. "Hiro,you have _no right _to tell me I'm not good enough! I'm just as important a member to this team as Tyson, Kenny, Ray, or Kai!" Max spat.

"I know Max..." Hiro said.

"Then why do you keep pushing me?! Hiro you're the only one who sees something wrong with how I work and what I do!! Draciel is spinning great!" Max yelled.

Geeze... Hiro had never thought what he'd been doing was upsetting the young boy so much...

And now that he thought about it, ..._Did _he really have the right to say any of those things...?

Maybe not.

Hiro had reason, but not right.

"I'm sorry Max... You're absolutely right. It's just that-"

"Just that what?!" Max jumped off the bed and stood almost face to face with the taller man.

"...Just that I want you to improve." With that, Hiro plucked his hands from his pockets, and grabbed Max's head. No less than two seconds later... His lips had crashed down on Max's hard.

The blonde's eyes opened in wide surprise, but for some reason, his arms wouldn't work to push Hiro back from him.

All he could do, was stand there and take it.

Hiro pulled away from the boy a few seconds later, and looked at Max for only one; Before turning and walking out of the room.

Max stood in utter shock.

Then ran out the door after him.

"Hiro, wait!" He yelled, catching up with his coach and grabbing his arm just before he walked into his open bedroom door. "...You have some things to explain." Tate said. Hiro looked down at the boy with a sigh.

"Max... I'm so sorry... It's just that after the years I've spent with you as my team... There's something about you that catches my interest. And I want you to be the best beyblader out there. In the world, even..." Max could hardly believe everything he was hearing.

His eyes searched Hiro's for hints of lying. They were clean.

"..I needed to push you harder... I needed to make sure you were the best... I'm sorry." Hiro finished.

Max stared up at him in surprise, before letting his grip fall off of Hiro's arm.

"...Hiro... I didn't know..." Max muttered. "I didn't know you cared about me like that..."

This time, it was Hiro's turn to go bug-eyed as Max leaned upward, and softly pressed his pale lips to Hiro's.

Hiro could hardly believe it. But, he was smart enough to know that this opportunity shouldn't be wasted, and he began to move his lips over Max's at the same time, wrapping his arms around Max's muscled waist and gently pulling the boy into his bedroom.

Max kicked the door shut with his foot, and soon the two fell over on Hiro's bed.

And they looked at eachother.

Before Hiro grabbed a handful of Max's gorgeous hair and kissed the boy so passionately that it made Max's heart skip a beat.

At the same time,Max's hands flew to Hiro's jacket with instinct,unzipped the garment,and sent it flying to the floor. Hiro's other hand not embedded in Max's hair tore at the shoulder of the blonde's shirt, and ripped it from him, leaving him bare-chested, and the slight sunlight pouring in from the blinded windows casting a glow upon Max's muscles.

The BladeBreaker's pale hands pushed Hiro back for a moment, and pulled Hiro's shirt off over his head with a fury Max had never felt pulsating through his body in his life.

This was, by far, not normal for him...

Soon, once the two had had a chance to take in the sight of the other's naked chest, they decided that the pants had to go. Hiro began to tear at Max's dark orange cargos, unbuttoning them and then pushing Max over so he could pull them off. Hiro's business pants soon fell to the floor too as Max pulled them off and slung them over towards his own. As the pants were discarded, the two looked at eachother deeply.

Azure met brown, like a wooden, sparkling swamp contrasted.

Soon, Hiro began to move his hand from the edge of Max's boxers, and dipped it inside to Max's growing length. His knuckles brushed the coarse hair of Max's presumably blonde pubes, and Hiro smirked at it. Max gulped at it, the sensation of something so wrong, suddenly seeming so right. Then, Hiro's hand slid down deeper, and grasped Max's cock in a gentle clasp. The BladeBreaker coach felt his young boy harden suddenly in his hand, and smirked at it.

"..I think...I think maybe this can be part of your apology." With no more words,Hiro brought his hand away from Max's manhood -earning a groan- and pulling down Max's light green boxers quickly. Max let out a deep breath; Then felt Hiro's hot mouth clasp around his cockhead.

It brought out a sudden gasp. Max's hands clenched the bedsheets as he gulped.

He nearly screamed when Hiro pursed his lips and gave one hard suck on Max's throbbing, wet member.

"**Hiro!" **Max bellowed, one pale hand grabbing Hiro's head of hair and pushing the older man's throat farther down onto his cock. The sensation was something unlike Max had ever felt before. And he wanted more.

Hiro grinned against Max's cock; But, despite the weight of Max's hand, he brought his head up.

"I guess you're fond of this, huh Max?" He smirked, licking his lips. Max gulped.

"Just finish it... Please..." He chuckled, lowering his head again and continuing to please the boy. Once Hiro began a hard sucking rhythm on Max's prominent hard-on, the blonde boy could hold his spurt no longer, and bucked his hips up and released a low grunt as his warm seed filled Hiro's mouth.

The older boy smirked and pulled back, giving a swallow and then another lick across his velvet lips.

"Oh Hiro..." Max panted. "That... That..."

"Was good, right?" Hiro smiled kindly at the younger boy. Max's lips curved into a smile too.

"Yes... But... Are we finished..?" Max's voice had a hint of hurt. Hiro's smile sank, and he caressed Max's cheek.

"No. No we're not. Get on your knees." Hiro's smile slowly regained itself, if not now with a hint of mischef. Max gulped a little, but smiled, and turned from Hiro, getting on his hands and knees.

Hiro positioned himself at Max's entrance. Hiro's own throbbing dick was dripping pre-come,and it hungered to be buried inside Max's warm ass. Hiro bit his lip.

"You sure you're okay with this Max?" He asked concerned. "It might hurt..." He said. But Max only smiled weakly.

"I don't care if it hurts... Consider it...More of my training." The boy said. Hiro chuckled, and aligned their hips. His hands grasped Max's hardly, as his erection tip met the rim of Max's anus. The boy gulped.

Then, with a hard first thrust... Hiro penetrated. Max let out a sudden gasp of pain. Hiro looked at the blonde with concern, letting one hand gently pat Max's back, while he pulled out a little, then slammed back in. This time Max's scream wasn't quite as loud; But it still did Hiro justice.

Slowly, as Hiro picked up a rhythm, he realized just how much ecstacy Max gave him. He was so warm... So willing.. Hiro loved every second of it. He loved it even more as Max's moans began to fill the quieted heir of the empty dojo. Yes, it hurt. Too much to want it to stop?

Never.

Max let out a husky moan. Hiro was surprised such a moan could come from Max's gentle throat. But this only fueled him on more,as his hard length felt every inch of the inside of Max's ass. The ring of his anus was stretching, and Hiro smirked at it, allowing himself to adjust his angle and impale Max's prostate with such force that Max felt weak in the knees and began to shiver.

"Don't you quit on me Max..." Hiro said longingly, speeding up his thrusts and jarring Max back into him so he could further pleasure the small boy.

"No... Never..." Max said in between moans, struggling to hold his release inside. He wanted to, so badly, but he preferred Hiro come first and harder.

Slowly, Max realized he was getting his wish. As Hiro pile-drove Max harder and harder, his cock stiffened more and more. Drops of pre-come slid out of Max's anus, and dripped down Hiro's thigh, wetting Max's also as their legs met with each thrust.

"Ohh, Max..." Hiro moaned. Not long after, Max felt the mighty cock twitch within him; And he felt a fullness, and a wetness he'd never forget. At the same time, a thick spurt of come shot from Max's cock, the blonde boy releasing a ragged moan and collapsing under Hiro, making his coach pull out.

"Hiro..." Max softly whimpered, his body still shaking and quivering from the ride. Hiro sunk down beside him breathing heavily, his body racked with shakes and matted in glistening sweat.

"..Yes, Max..?" He asked.

"...I think I really.. Really like you.." Max muttered softly. Hiro smiled.

"I've always, really really liked you Max." He said. Max turned his head towards him, the bombing feeling his ass only now beginning to subside. Max smiled at Hiro, inching his head closer, and connecting their lips.

Soon though, Hiro's hand slipped back down to Max's cock; Max broke the kiss and looked at him curiously. Hiro smirked.

"You should know Max. Practice makes perfect."


End file.
